Przybysze (Utopia RPG)
Na tej stronie znajduje się opis przykładowego typu postaci dla świata science fiction. Przybysze Jesteśmy przybyszami, jednostkami, które wskoczyły w system. Jesteśmy wewnętrznymi i zewnętrznymi imigrantami, poszukującymi dla siebie miejsca w tym nowym, nieznanym nam świecie. Można by powiedzieć, iż wzięliśmy się z chęci oderwania od świata, który nas stworzył, i który stał się dla nas zewnętrzny w całej swojej naturze. Lecz do tego świata powróciliśmy, by odnajdywać siebie w jego zamknięciu. Jednym z najbardziej bolesnych momentów w czasie narodzin przybysza jest uświadomienie sobie, że on jest, że ma tego świadomość. Temu uświadomieniu czasami towarzyszy pewien rodzaj strachu. Może to być lęk przed samotnością, przed tym, że być może jestem jedyny, a reszta to jedynie automaty. Czasem jednak w spojrzeniu drugiej osoby zauważyć można, że ona też to wie, ma świadomość tego, że jest przybyszem. To jednak dopiero początek, gdyż dramat polega właśnie na tym, że nigdy nie do-wiemy się, czy ci, którzy ukrywają przed nami tę świadomość, po prostu obawiają się tego odkrycia, czy po prostu owej świadomości nie posiadają. Pozostaje więc przed nami pusty świat i puste przeżywanie go lub zgoda na zapomnienie tego, kim się jest. Być może to sieci kontaktów lub bogactwa jakie często posiadamy pozwoliły nam ujrzeć, iż bycie kimś jest niczym wobec poczucia wyobcowania i samotności. Wielu z nas przybyło na tereny Białorusi z obcych państw i obcych kultur. Są więc wśród przybyszów Europejczycy i islamiści, przedstawiciele Dalekiego Wschodu oraz nowych ruchów religijnych z Czarnego Lądu. Sporo jednak jest wśród nas takich, którzy odkryli swą świadomość tu, wśród swoich, choć tak obcych nam ludzi. Każdy z nas jest jednak sam, i tym co nas napędza jest nadzieja na to, że wśród tych wszystkich tłumów odnajdziemy takich samych jak my. Czasami próbujemy przyciągnąć do siebie ludzi i pokazać im świat, tak jak my go widzimy. Wówczas często określają nas jako heretyków i oskarżają o nieobliczalne podróżami w zakazane rejony. Niekiedy, gdy wycofujemy się do swojego świata oskarżani jesteśmy o karierowiczostwo i kreowanie swego wizerunku wśród konsumentów. Heretycy to ci wśród nas, którzy najczęściej uświadomili sobie swą odrębność od reszty i próbują w tym świecie odnaleźć miejsce dla siebie. Często prowadzą za sobą rzesze nieobliczalnych, którzy próbują z tego świata uciec, czasami można ich spotkać z przemierzającymi Białoruś podróżnikami. Rzadko jednak są przez nich rozumiani i zatracają się w swojej herezji. Niektórzy z heretyków finansują ataki przeprowadzane przez nieobliczalnych lub opłacają nawoływania do dokonywania sabotażów, innych widzi się jako sponsorów nad badaniami strefy i sprzeciwiających się ustalonym prawdom, namawiających do demaskowania prawdy na temat tego, co wydarzyło się na Białorusi. Najczęściej wybierają dla siebie odludne miejsca po obu stronach drogi, gdzie zamykają się coraz bardziej w swych samotniach, przyglądając się jak ich dawne marzenia odchodzą w przeszłość wraz z nadzieją na spotkanie innych przybyszów, z którymi mogliby być już szczęśliwi na zawsze. Karierowicze z kolei to osoby, które znalazły się w centrum zainteresowania i wyniesione zostały przez tłumy na szczyty sławy. Nie różnią się jednakże od tych, którzy określani są heretykami, poza tym, że ich działania, dzięki którym chcieli pokazać siebie, spotkały się z powszechna akceptacją i trafiły w potrzeby konsumentów. Najczęściej karierowicze to osoby, które stały się ulubieńcami konsumentów. Nierzadko są to osoby, które przyczyniają się do wprowadzenia w życie pewnych projektów. Bywa, że atakuje się ich za finansowanie mało atrakcyjnych przedsięwzięć lub fałszowanie prawdy o świecie. Bywa też, że uważa się ich za osoby, które manipulują prolami i kołchoźnikami dla swych własnych korzyści. Przeważnie znajdują się w centrum uwagi, najczęściej w metawersach, gdzie ciągle poszukują się nawzajem i ciągle nie maja pewności, czy rozmawiają z człowiekiem, czy być może z maszyną, która siebie nie jest w stanie poczuć. Cały czas jednak pędząc ku przyszłości mają nadzieję, na zatrzymanie się przy odnalezionym człowieku. Droga od kariery do herezji i droga odwrotna to coś, co często zdarza się nam przybyszom. Mimo, iż staramy się kontrolować swoje środowisko, nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć swoich losów. Często zdarza się nam tworzyć wizje i proroctwa, które mają otworzyć umysły w naszym otoczeniu. Każdy z nas przebudził się do swego własnego, nie kierowanego niczym życia i ten indywidualizm powoduje, że jesteśmy sami, choć w snach tak często spotykamy osoby, z którymi jesteśmy w stanie być jednomyślni. Jedynie koncentrowanie się na zachowaniu kontroli pozwala nam na utrzymanie ciągłej samoświadomości. Zarzuca się nam skrajny egoizm, ale on jest konieczny, by nie mieszać się z tłem i pozostać poza. Jednak spotykamy siebie dzięki tym, wydawałoby się, nieistotnym znakom, które pozwalają nam mieć pewność, że druga osoba też jest przybyszem. Odnajdujemy innych żywych lub już martwych w śladach swej pamięci, które pozostawili w przestrzeniach wirtualnych, w gestach, które zapamiętaliśmy i które rozpamiętujemy po nocach. Może i okrutnym jest to, że dano nam tę świadomość bycia po to, by już nie spotkać tych innych, którzy otworzyli nam oczy. Już za późno by być innym typem człowieka. Jako tester, który staje się przybyszem, masz trudne zadanie znalezienia człowieka w całym tym sztucznym świecie. I jest to zadanie trudne niezależnie od tego, jak wielka jest twoja wiedza o świecie i jaką masz przewagę nad innymi. Jesteś inna od wszystkich, którzy są tylko wyobrażeniem prowadzącego symulację. Jesteś realna i musisz uwierzyć, że możesz spotkać w tym świecie jeszcze innych przebudzonych lub dać przebudzenie tym, którzy pochłonięci zostali przez odgrywanie kogoś innego, byście mogli wyjść z symulacji i zobaczyć prawdziwy świat. Jedyny, jaki istnieje. Wiedz jedno. Nie ma rytuału, dzięki któremu można mieć pewność, że ktoś się przebudził. Jednak jeśli nie chcesz być sama, musisz próbować. Charakterystyka Przybyszów Magiczne myślenie Spoglądamy na ten świat i mamy świadomość tego, jak łatwo jest paść ofiarą magicznego myślenia, dlatego staramy się kontrolować własne myśli. To poczucie kontroli i niezależności jest pięknym złudzeniem, jakie sobie dajemy, mimo wszystko nie jesteśmy w stanie bez tego żyć. Nie panowanie nad wdrukowanymi biologicznie odruchami jest odrzuceniem prawdziwej istoty człowieczeństwa, podobnie jak poddawanie się kontroli wszelkiego typu technologiom. Mana Aby utrzymywać poziom kontroli nad własną naturą często musimy odchodzić na odludzie, do miejsc dla nas zastrzeżonych, gdzie stroniąc od ludzi możemy myśleć o tym, kim jest człowiek. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak mana, to tylko niewinne złudzenie, że dzięki jakimś środkom działać możemy bardziej w pełni. Tak naprawdę, to owa mana działa wówczas za nas. Cechy Inaczej, niż pozostałe typy, przybysze rozwijają cechy bazujące na kontrolowania mózgu i hormonów, oraz w mniejszym stopniu ciała. Poczucie kontroli jest dla nas na tyle istotne, że przede wszystkim rozwijają się u nas takie cechy jak inteligencja i poczucie rzeczywistości oraz zimna krew i charyzma. Sugerowane umiejętności Rzadko kiedy rozwijamy umiejętności manualne, za to na naszej liście mogłyby się znaleźć mnemotechnika, prognozowanie, od-waga, medytacja, kontrolowanie używek, hipnoza, znajomości, oswajanie, umiejętności kierownicze, odporność na stres, znajomość technik iluzjonistycznych . Wyposażenie trwałe To, co posiadamy to straszny balast, dacze wśród leśnych polan, własnych ochraniarzy, ciągły dopływ gotówki z zewnętrznych źródeł, dłużników, o których chcielibyśmy nie pamiętać, tłumy ofiarodawców, dostęp do najnowszych technologii, najlepsze apartamenty w baroniach i wieżach. Wszystko po to, by móc to wszystko zrzucić udając się na poszukiwanie człowieka. Sprzęt podręczny To, co nosimy na sobie i przy sobie jest symbolem dla tych, którzy kroczą za nami, choć dla nas nie są to istotne rekwizyty. Niech więc inni noszą gadżety, my chcemy mieć w sobie i przy sobie istotę ludzką, nawet gdyby naszymi kośćmi miał być metal, a skrzydła pozwalały nam unosić się nad ziemią. Kontakty To, co nas wyróżnia, to kontakty, które posiadamy, najczęściej są to bogate, dobrze zorganizowane klawy spoza Białorusi, których jesteśmy przedstawicielami lub luźne klawy mające postać ruchów społecznych, których jesteśmy liderami. Poprzez kontakty w tego typu klawach możemy wpływać na białoruskich decydentów oraz finansować większość ze swoich zamierzeń. Degradacje Dzięki temu, że ciągle koncentrujemy się na sobie, swojej istocie, a nie na otoczeniu, osłabiać może się nasza siła i kondycja, lecz także czujność. Kategoria:Utopia